


Summer Vacation

by crazycrystal10



Series: Tumblr - OlicityHiatusFic [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Queen, F/M, Fluff, OlicityHiatusFic, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Prompt : Summer Vacation.(Part of OlicityHiatusFic)*The Queen's have a surprise for their little monkey.





	Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ...so this is super short and hopefully super sweet .   
> Please tell your views in the comments :).
> 
> PS: I finally have a break from college ..so I'll get back to the two fics that I left hanging.

"My boy, what are you doing ?"  
"Dada! Look at the butterfly I caught,it's so beautiful."  
"Honey, you cannot keep the butterfly in that can."  
"But,why not ? This way I can keep it in my room."  
"Because the butterfly that you love much would die. You need to let it go."  
"...."  
"C'mon,let's go to mommy. She has a surprise for you."  
"Yes! Yes! Let's go to mommy ."

*  
"Felicity,honey guess what was our little monkey doing in the yard ?"  
"Don't tell me he was trying to climb the tree again because just thinking about him somehow slipping from it gives me high blood pressure. Oh my God! He was trying to pick flowers from Mrs.Stone's yard-"  
"Baby,take a deep breath and calm down . He did nothing of this sort this time."  
"Then ?"  
"Your monkey had caught a butterfly and had plans to keep it in a can in his room."  
"How come he becomes my monkey whenever he does something mischievous? Mr. You played a part in his creation as well..so he is our monkey"  
"I know . C'mon let's go to him ..he jumping in excitement for his surprise."

*  
"Aiaden..baby so for your summer break this year mommy and daddy have a surprise for you ."  
"What? Mommy ..is Flash gonna visit us again ?"  
"Oliver stop with grump face and my sweet pea it's not about Flash. Mommy and Daddy are going to take you to Disneyland."  
"Yessssss! "  
"Oliver your unborn child is also excited for this trip it seems."  
"What ? How can you tell?"  
"Because this baby is being a monkey in my belly."

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? Tell me in the comments and hit the kudos button .


End file.
